


Доктор Стилински против целого мира

by ElasticLove, Saraceno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cranky Doctor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraceno/pseuds/Saraceno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, чего хотел Стайлз, - стать лучшим в мире омегой-врачом. Его не интересовали придурочные альфы, что упорно продолжали его преследовать. </p><p>У Дерека Хейла не было шансов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор Стилински против целого мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dr. Stilinski vs. The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909280) by [Fletcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher/pseuds/Fletcher). 



> Переведено в соавторстве с Saraceno в качестве подарка на День Рождения для _[Borracho y loco](https://ficbook.net/authors/275765) _

   

 

– Но ведь ты – омега. Нет смысла мне отказывать.  
  
\- То, что я – омега, а ты – альфа, не означает, что я буду сосать твой член. А теперь отъебись; в отличие от тебя, мне есть чем заняться. Если у тебя, конечно, не найдется для меня чего-нибудь интересного. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что твой крошечный альфа-мозг на это способен.  
  
\- Для доктора ты слишком груб, - произнес надоедливый альфа.  
  
Стайлз уже по-настоящему устал ставить альф на место, так что пришло время с этим заканчивать.   
  
\- Я понимаю, что ты, возможно, думаешь, что все омеги должны быть послушными и маленькими сучками, но Средневековье давно закончилось. Пора тебе присоединиться к нам в 2013 году.   
  
\- Думаю, что ты из тех, кто явно перечитал любовных романов. Кажется, у докторов после всего еще остается слишком много свободного времени, - издевался альфа, явно не воспринимая Стайлза всерьез.  
  
\- Я не читаю это дерьмо. А вот романы Дэвида Фостера Уоллеса – всегда пожалуйста.  
  
\- Господи, не верю, что позвал хипстера выпить.  
  
\- Будто ты действительно хотел выпить со мной, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Я вылечил твою сестру, что значит, что свою клятву я выполнил. Но я не давал клятвы быть милым с придурочным братом моей пациентки, так что по-хорошему прошу оставить меня в покое.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, я ухожу. Пойду и выслежу какую-нибудь послушную омегу, ведь сегодня пятница.  
  
\- Раз за тебя, - кивнул Стайлз. – Передай сестре, что ей нужно подойти через две недели, чтобы снять гипс. И скажи, что в следующий раз она может прийти одна.  
  
\- Ох, да я и не думал приходить вместе с ней, - воскликнул альфа, явно задетый словами Стайлза. Наконец-то.   
  
\- Я рад, что мы на одной волне. – Тут Стайлз услышал знакомый звук сирены: - Ох, мне кажется, я чувствую запах автомобильной аварии, должно быть сегодня мой счастливый день, - произнес он и ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.

 

Стайлз решил отпраздновать окончание очередного успешного дня в «Джунглях», в баре, где тусовались все врачи и медсестры, и, по существу, это было единственной частью его общественной жизни. К сожалению, Скотт и Айзек еще не пришли, вероятно, очень занятые в какой-нибудь кладовке. Он надеялся, что они будут, потому что у него действительно было праздничное настроение.  
  
Сегодня он столкнулся с тремя крупными случаями, имел дело с серьезным кризисом и напоролся лишь на двух альф. Прекрасный день для Стайлза Стилински.  
  
Уровень счастья резко упал, когда его заметил Джексон.  
  
\- Что, Стилински? Наслаждаешься тишиной скорой помощи? – снисходительно спросил он, хотя Джексон всегда говорил таким тоном.  
  
\- А в операционной появляться нынче опасно: твое эго в любую секунду может разнести это место к чертям.  
  
\- Очень жаль, ты мог бы там многому научиться. Доктор Финсток показал нам новую процедуру, которой он научился в Нью-Йорке. Это невероятно, жду не дождусь, когда смогу применить ее.  
  
Джексон был счастлив, с этим миром явно было что-то не так.  
  
\- Ты не нейрохирург, Джексон, - услужливо напомнил Стайлз. – И я думаю, что Финсток не настолько глуп, чтоб подпускать тебя к чему-то настолько сложному. Все, для чего ты хорош, - это быть красивым дополнением к мебели.  
  
\- Ты действительно самая сучаристая омега, что я когда-либо видел, - вздохнул Джексон, растеряв все свое веселье.  
  
\- О, спасибо. А твоя альфа знает, что ты сыпешь комплиментами в сторону свободных омег?   
  
\- И ты еще долго будешь свободным, если продолжишь в том же духе, - подло заметил Джексон. – Серьезно, Стайлз, скольким еще бедным альфам ты собираешься отказывать? Эрике не нравится тот факт, что ей одной приходится их всех утешать.  
  
\- Да чёрта с два, только так она и трахается. Эрика любит меня, в отличие от моего лучшего друга, который станет бывшим, если не появится в скором времени.  
  
Видимо, дружба между Стайлзом и Скоттом была настолько сильна, что тот подсознательно почувствовал смертельный взгляд Стайлза и, наконец, появился. Они быстро ударились кулаками, а Айзек просто кивнул.   
  
\- Чувак, я слышал новости, - и в голосе Скотта не было того энтузиазма, на который Стайлз рассчитывал.  
  
\- Я знаю; авария с тремя пострадавшими, и я со всеми справился сам! Правда, там только у одного были серьезные ранения, но доктор Дитон улыбнулся мне. Вот действительно улыбнулся, - последняя фраза была особо подчеркнута, так как Стайлз всегда сомневался, что Дитон способен на этот жест.  
  
\- И это круто, но вообще-то я говорю об альфе, которому ты сегодня отказал, - создавалось ощущение, что Скотт старался очень осторожно преподать свои слова.  
  
Но Стайлз не собирался так легко прощаться со своим хорошим настроением.  
  
\- И что? Кого волнуют эти придурочные альфы, без обид, Айзек.  
  
\- Я и не обижаюсь, - спокойно отозвался тот.  
  
\- Эм, Стайлз… - осторожно начал Скотт, - одним из этих “придурочных” альф, которым ты сегодня отказал, был Дерек Хейл, а твоей пациенткой была Лора Хейл.  
  
Стайлз начал копаться в своем мозгу и спросил:  
  
\- Почему эта фамилия кажется мне смутно знакомой?  
  
\- Может, потому, что ты работаешь под покровительством Хейлов, тупица? – разразился Джексон. – Не могу поверить, что ты не видел фамилии на документах.  
  
\- У нее был перелом кисти; мне не показалось, что она была при смерти. В любом случае, разве это так важно? С ее лечением проблем не возникло, так что не думаю, что Хейлы вдруг прекратят финансирование.  
  
Скотта, похоже, его аргументы не убедили.  
  
\- Я слышал от Эллисон, что ты был довольно груб с Дереком. Вся больница об этом говорит.  
  
\- Прекрасно, завтра можно снова смело ждать хмурый взгляд доктора Дитона. Почему это дерьмо всегда случается именно со мной? Почему я только не стал глупой бетой? Без обид, Скотт.  
  
\- А мне обидно, - сказал Джексон.  
  
\- Никого не волнует твое мнение, так что не мог бы ты нас оставить одних. Пойди, найди Лидию или еще кого-нибудь, ты меня бесишь, - взвился Стайлз, отмахиваясь от него, как от назойливой мухи.  
  
\- Как будто я рад находиться рядом с такими неудачниками, как вы. У нас с Лидией на сегодня запланированы игры с наручниками.  
  
\- Фу, давай без лишних подробностей.  
  
Когда Джексон, наконец, ушел, Скотт с благодарностью принял пиво от Айзека и спросил Стайлза:  
  
\- Ты уверен, что не стоит опасаться на этот счет? В смысле, это не первый раз, когда отвергнутый альфа бывает довольно злопамятным. Особенно, когда у него в руках такая власть.  
  
\- Можешь мне не рассказывать; я – единственный врач, которому каждые три месяца спускают шины. Я думаю, все будет хорошо. Дерек, конечно, козел, но не злопамятный. Наверняка, он сейчас трахает какую-нибудь омегу, пока мы тут празднуем мои успехи на медицинском поприще. Серьезно, ребят, сегодня я просто хочу нажраться.

 

Чуть меньше недели спустя Стайлз начал опасаться, что ему придется забрать у Джексона табличку «Я – идиот». Лидия сделала ее для парня, когда тот врезался в припаркованный автомобиль… пешком.   
  
А все потому, что сегодня доктор Дитон произнес эти ужасные слова: «Приезд одного из наших главных благодетелей». Как только он это сказал, все повернулись к Стайлзу с обвиняющими взглядами. Он почувствовал себя преданным, ведь это была не его вина. Если это был способ Дерека отомстить за свое оскорбленное эго, то в этой ситуации мудаком был только он, а не Стайлз, как все подумали. Сам он был лишь жертвой, для таких случаев были придуманы законы по защите омег.  
  
Ладно, эти законы были придуманы, чтобы защитить их от рабства или принудительных браков, но это не значило, что он не имел право отказать заинтересованному в нем альфе. Может, ему и не стоило быть таким грубым, но это был лишь инстинкт самосохранения. Просто от альф проще избавляться, оскорбляя их, и стоит уязвить их самомнение, как они тут же отступают. Если не считать проколотых шин и, похоже, Дерека Хейла.  
  
\- Мы не виним тебя за это, - попыталась заверить его Эрика. – Ты же не мог знать, что это был  _тот самый Дерек Хейл_  из семьи миллиардеров, что основала эту больницу. Уверена, что тысячи Хейлов приходят к нам каждый день.   
  
\- Ты такая милая, Эрика. Если бы только я не был омегой, я бы женился на тебе, не задумываясь.  
  
Она взъерошила его волосы и сказала:  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, я только по альфам, Стайлз.  
  
\- Вообще, это настолько бесит, что наше общество до сих пор делит нас на эти категории, - начал Стайлз одну из своих любимых тирад. - Все омеги должны жениться только на альфах, а беты могут быть с любым, кто им нравится. Все это так устарело.  
  
Эрика мечтательно вздохнула:   
  
\- Я согласна, что должно быть больше кроссоверов. Но, к сожалению, ты не можешь изменить природу. Независимо от того, сколько выпускается новых подавителей, ты всегда будешь вкусно пахнуть, Стайлз. Кроме того, не похоже, что мы все еще страдаем от того непреодолимого жара, что был обузой для наших бабушек и дедушек. Хотя, я надеюсь, что нам никогда не избавиться от этого полностью, немного течки может сотворить чудеса с твоей сексуальной жизнью.  
  
\- Я не могу себе этого представить, так как сейчас у меня никакого намека на сексуальную жизнь, - ответил Стайлз.  
  
\- Да, я знаю. И это становится действительно жалким. Все те мужчины и женщины, бросающиеся к твоим ногам, неужели ты еще ни с кем не переспал? Насколько высоки твои идеалы?  
  
\- Не то чтобы очень; но мое первое правило является самым большим камнем преткновения для моих поклонников: абсолютно никаких альф.   
  
Похоже, Эрика начинала разочаровываться в нем.  
  
\- Я действительно тебя не понимаю. Если бы кто-то такой же горячий, как Дерек Хейл, обратился ко мне, я бы затащила его в чулан и нарожала ему детей. Мы говорим здесь о миллиардере, помни.  
  
\- Меня не волнует, насколько он горяч или богат, он не подходит под первое правило. К тому же, он был груб со мной, - добавил Стайлз, тем самым заканчивая разговор.  
  
\- И правда, да как он посмел, – вскинула брови Эрика. – Особенно после того, как ты обращался с ним со всем своим профессионализмом.  
  
\- Не в этом дело. Что тут обсуждать вообще? В любом случае, я уверен, что Дерек Хейл забыл о моем существовании.  
  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, что сегодня к нам приедет Дерек, потому что его мать реально пугает. Ты с ней уже знаком?  
  
\- Нет, обычно мне везет: у меня всегда выходной в тот день, когда приезжают благотворители. Наверное, не случайно, Дитон всегда таким образом составляет расписание на этот день.  
  
\- Хм, тогда почему он не дал тебе сегодня выходной? Он буквально напрашивается на неловкость ситуации.  
  
\- Извини, но неловких моментов у меня не было со средней школы, - защищался Стайлз. - Теперь я врач, все по-взрослому и не неловко.  
  
\- Глядя на твои школьные фотографии, кажется, что твоя прическа явно изменилась в лучшую сторону. Альфам не нравятся армейские стрижки, - прошептала она.  
  
\- У меня куча работы, Эрика, - сказал он. - Предупреди меня, если увидишь Хейла, я спланирую внезапную болезнь.  
  
\- Симулировать больным, когда твой босс - врач? Разве это не глупо? - отметила она.  
  
\- Дитон будет настолько занят, очаровывая гостей, что у него не найдется времени на мой осмотр, - с уверенностью сказал Стайлз.

 

Существует великое множество благоприятных ситуаций для знакомства с женщиной, частично спонсирующей вашу зарплату. Игра в видеоигры с одним из ваших молодых пациентов – не одна из них. И Тому было 17… упс. Не совсем ребенок, но уж извините.  
  
Тем не менее, доктор Дитон представил его так, будто он только что спас Тому жизнь.   
  
\- Миссис Хейл, это доктор Стилински, один из наших наиболее перспективных молодых врачей. Вы знаете, как важно поддерживать наши таланты.  
  
Стайлз с трудом контролировал свое лицо, это была самая большая хвала, что он когда-либо слышал от доктора Дитона. Если бы только миссис Хейл посещала это место каждый день.  
  
\- А вы не тот доктор, который лечил мою дочь? - спросила она с любопытством.  
  
Ладно, проехали. Надеемся, она никогда снова не придет. Или, по крайней мере, не тогда, когда Стайлз будет рядом.  
  
\- Да, это был я, миссис Хейл. Надеюсь, что ей не очень больно, - сказал он, копируя голос Скотта-врача.  
  
\- О нет, она в полном порядке, - поспешила заверить его миссис Хейл. - Больше всего я волновалась за моего сына, ему было гораздо хуже.  
  
\- А как он сейчас? - в голове Стайлза раздавался тревожный звоночек.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, доктор Стилински. На то чтобы зализать свои раны у него много времени не уйдет.  
  
Это она сейчас его поддразнить пыталась? Эти Хейлы, бесспорно, странная семейка. Стайлз искал предлог поскорее закончить этот разговор, но, к сожалению, медицинская карта Тома для этого не подходила. У Стайлза ее вообще с собой не было, и он даже не был врачом Тома, так что оставалось только молиться, чтобы Дитон сам что-нибудь придумал. У Тома была отличная коллекция видеоигр.  
  
\- Было приятно побеседовать с вами, миссис Хейл, но у меня есть и другие пациенты, – все так же оставаясь в «Скотт-режиме», произнес Стайлз.  
  
\- Конечно, доктор Стилински, я понимаю, как важна для вас ваша работа. Доктор Дитон планировал показать мне операционную.  
  
\- Удачи, - фыркнул он, но затем быстро исправился: - В смысле, я надеюсь, что вы хорошо проведете день.  
  
\- Спасибо, доктор. Я ценю это.  
  
Да уж, не доверял он этим Хейлам.

 

Стайлз тут же побежал в комнату отдыха. Даже если у него уже был перерыв, ему понадобился еще один. Вообще, он внезапно проголодался. Но, прежде чем Стайлз смог насладиться вкусными печенюшками, он натолкнулся на чью-то мощную грудь.  
  
\- Если ты не слепой, смотри, куда прешь, - злобно огрызнулся Стайлз. Он себе чуть травму головы не заработал. Этот парень что, сделан из стали?  
  
\- Не думаю, что в больнице допускается бегать, так это твоя вина, а не моя.  
  
Стайлз узнал этот снисходительный голос, и, конечно же, грудь принадлежала Дереку Хейлу.  
  
\- Ого, а ты все еще пытаешься думать? Может тебе самое время вернуться в спортзал? Потому что, по моему мнению, твоя грудь еще не достаточно стальная.  
  
\- Уверен, тебе бы понравилось смотреть, как я занимаюсь, - заигрывая, сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз был  _не_  заинтересован в навязчивом пикапе.  
  
\- Единственное, что способно доставить мне радость в жизни - это мои «Поп-тартс». Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, отвалить, чтобы я смог насладиться моей прелестью.  
  
\- Ты уже начал говорить «пожалуйста». Должно быть, ты уже слышал, кто я такой.  
  
\- И я сейчас должен быть поражен? То, что у тебя богатенькие папочка с мамочкой - это не достижение. Возвращайся, когда выживешь в медицинском колледже.  
  
\- О, я уверен, что мы столкнемся вновь уже очень скоро, - с абсолютной уверенностью сказал Дерек.  
  
\- Ты - зло, Дерек Хейл. Чистое зло, - выплюнул Стайлз.  
  
\- Да ты и сам на певчего мальчика не очень похож, доктор Стайлз Стилински. Интересно, смогу ли я узнать в отделе кадров твое настоящее имя. Уверен, что оно такое же милое, как и ты.  
  
\- Не утруждайся, мое настоящее имя - Стайлз. С другой стороны, незаконно лезть в чьи-то личные файлы, так что дерзай. Я уверен, что тебе понравится в тюрьме, будет много времени для отжиманий.  
  
\- Ты на самом деле неприятный тип, – рассмеялся Дерек.  
  
\- Рад, что до тебя, наконец, дошло. Я очень неприятный, было бы мудро просто игнорировать меня в будущем.  
  
\- Прости, Стайлз. Вид слишком симпатичный, - сказал Дерек и вышел.  
  
И это было совершенно несправедливо. Стайлз заслужил последнее слово в этом разговоре, но орать посреди больничного коридора он тоже не собирался. Неважно, что думали некоторые личности, он - профессионал. Он просто сосредоточится на еде, на его любимых «Поп-тартс» и забудет про Дерека Хейла и его странную мать.

 

Пару часов спустя Стайлз облегченно выдохнул: ему наконец-то удалось поесть. Отделение скорой был заполнено, как никогда, похоже, это будет бесконечная смена.  
  
К счастью, сегодня с ним в одной смене работала Эллисон. Она была без сомнения его любимой медсестрой. Жаль, что между ней и Скоттом ничего не вышло. Увы, ничто не могло остановить эпическую любовь между Скоттом и Айзеком. Стайлз не имел ничего против него, он лишь скучал по тем дням, когда он, Скотт и Эллисон тусовались вместе. Бедный Скотт просто не смог устоять перед альфа-феромонами. По крайней мере, Айзек был живым доказательством того, что быть альфой не значит быть каким-то чересчур мускулистым, наглым и похотливым козлом.  
  
Так что у Дерека Хейла и подобных ему не было никаких оправданий, чтобы быть такими мудаками. Как, например, и у того альфы, который пристально за ним наблюдал весь последний час. Он не отводил взгляда от Стайлза ни на секунду. Это было настолько дико и жутко. Если бы только у Стайлза был способ полностью замаскировать его омежий аромат. Когда он был подростком, то испробовал все лосьоны для бритья, какие только смог достать, но… ничегошеньки.  
  
В обычной ситуации, он бы кричал на этого очередного альфа-ухажера, пока тот не оставил бы его в покое, но зная свое везение, именно в этот момент обязательно бы вошел его босс с Талией Хейл. Так что Стайлз собирался оставаться профессионалом. Во всяком случае, пока парень не приступит к активным действиям, ведь Стайлз, как и всякий уважающий себя омега, изучил приемы самообороны еще в раннем возрасте. Ну, в основном на этих занятиях настаивал отец, но, как только Стайлз узнал, как это весело надирать задницу, у него больше не возникало с этим проблем.  
  
Парень продолжал сверлить его взглядом; он не выглядел нуждающимся в немедленной медицинской помощи, так что Стайлз решил позвать Эрику на помощь. Но не успел он дойти до ее стола, как в отделение снова вторглись Хейлы. На этот раз Талию Хейл сопровождали ее сын и дочь, и все они смотрели прямо на него. Затем доктор Дитон жестом пригласил его присоединиться к ним, и Стайлз понял, как он попал. Особого выбора у него не было, так что он нехотя подошел к ним, все также не сводя глаз с разглядывающего его гадкого альфы.  
  
\- Доктор Стилински, - поприветствовал его Дитон. - Вы уже знакомы с семьей Хейл, но теперь они хотели бы с вами кое-что обсудить. В интересах нашей больницы, - подчеркнул он.  
  
Прекрасно. Если уж он хотел продолжать здесь работать, но просто не мог отказаться.  
  
\- Конечно, для нашей больницы – все, что угодно, верно?  
  
Доктор Дитон одобрительно кивнул. Любое его одобрение кружило Стайлзу голову. Для дальнейшего «обсуждения» они пошли в кабинет доктора Дитона. Стайлз понятия не имел, чего от него хотела Талия Хейл. Если бы действия происходили в одном из тех бульварных любовных романов, то сейчас настал бы тот момент, когда Стайлз, ради спасения больницы, должен был бы жениться на ее сыне альфе.  
  
Добравшись, наконец, до кабинета, Стайлз сел на один из удобных диванов и спросил так вежливо, как только мог:  
  
\- И что вы хотели со мной обсудить?  
  
\- Доктор Стилински, мне очень понравилось разговаривать с сотрудниками этой больницы, - начала разговор Талия Хейл. - Однако это заставило меня задуматься о некоторых вещах. В основном о том, что я заметила на последних нескольких обходах с доктором Дитоном. По-видимому, в этой больнице очень мало врачей омег. По сути, вы лишь один из трех, которых я встретила здесь.  
  
\- А разве это так удивительно? - возразил Стайлз. - Даже несмотря на равные права, закон о которых был принят более пятидесяти лет назад, по-прежнему считается, что омеги должны становиться медсестрами и учителями, а не врачами и юристами. Хотя я совсем не считаю, что быть медсестрой или учителем так просто, ведь ты должен быть очень силен духом, чтобы справиться со всеми этими сопляками, в смысле, детьми.  
  
\- Я полностью с вами согласна, - ответила Талия Хейл. - Мы можем быть равны в глазах закона, но нам еще придется сильно потрудиться, чтобы добиться в обществе подлинного равенства. И я надеюсь хоть немного поспособствовать этим изменениям. Мне хотелось бы склонить больше омег к профессии врача или хирурга. Другие две омеги, которые работают в этой больнице, пришли из весьма привилегированных семей. Поэтому хочу попросить вашей помощи в этой компании; вы - идеальный пример, показывающий, что можно пренебречь неравенством. То, что вы - омега, не значит, что вы должны весь день работать с надоедливыми малявками, - заключила она и подмигнула.   
  
Взгляда доктора Дитона отчетливо давал понять, что если Стайлз скажет: «Нет, миссис Хейл», то ему больше не работать в скорой помощи. И миссис Хейл был права: никто не ожидал, что он будет здесь работать. Когда он поступил в медицинский колледж, все решили, что он пойдет в педиатрию. Даже его папа, даже Скотт. Ему пришлось много вкалывать, чтобы быть там, где он сейчас, и он не мог просто взять все и бросить только потому, что ему было плевать на какую-то дурацкую кампанию, призывающую к равным правам.  
  
\- Если я могу помочь вам, почему бы и нет, - в итоге ответил он.  
  
Хейлы, казалось, были неимоверно довольны этим ответом, а Стайлз очень хотел стереть самодовольную улыбку с лица Дерека.  
  
\- У меня только одно условие: у меня нет времени для посещения школ. Если вы хотите, чтобы я разговаривал с детьми, хорошо. Но мне все же лучше, чтобы все проходило на моей территории. Я мог бы провести их по больнице или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. Мне кажется, что экскурсии будут достаточно эффективным методом.  
  
\- Мы обсудим подробности позже, - улыбнулась миссис Хейл. - Я рада, что ты готов сотрудничать с нами.  
  
\- Ты хороший доктор, - добавила Лора. - Нам очень повезло, что ты к нам примкнул.  
  
\- Благодарю вас, мисс Хейл.  
  
Похоже, их разговор подошел к концу, и Стайлз вскочил, желая вернуться к работе или скорее пойти пожаловаться Скотту на свою несчастную жизнь.  
  
Но Дерек Хейл остановил его одной из своих сексуально мощных рук.   
  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что рассчитываю на сотрудничество с вами, доктор Стилински.  
  
\- Сотрудничество со мной? - переспросил Стайлз. - Я не знал, что ты тоже учувствуешь в этой компании.  
  
\- Мама об этом не упомянула, но я тоже в ней участвую. У моей мамы большое сердце, но очень мало свободного времени.  
  
\- Окей, я передумал, я не буду этого делать.  
  
\- Теперь ты уже не можешь отступить, Дитон убьет тебя. Поверь, лучше не переходить ему дорогу, - предупредил его Дерек.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь тратить ни секунды моего собственного драгоценного свободного времени в вашей кампании, - возмутился Стайлз, готовясь осадить Дерека, как он это прекрасно умел, но, к сожалению, его прервал другой жуткий альфа-сталкер.  
  
\- Может быть, тебе стоит оставить его в покое, чувак, он явно не заинтересован в твоем предложении, - вмешался альфа. Теперь, когда он был так близко, Стайлз мог сказать, что тот довольно молод, возможно, студент.  
  
\- Как и в твоем, - снисходительно ответил Дерек. – Не вмешивайся в разговоры взрослых, ладно?  
  
\- Ты ему не нравишься, чувак, - повторял парень. - Отвали!  
  
\- Или что? – усмехнулся Дерек. - Ты утопишь меня в пиве? Просто уйди, малыш.  
  
Парень посмотрел оскорбленным взглядом и подошел ближе к Дереку. Отлично просто, только этого Стайлзу и не хватало: двух дерущихся из-за него альф. Он решил пресечь это до того, как они попытаются сделать из него приз в своей драке. Это была больница, а не долбанная ярмарка.  
  
\- Вы оба идиоты, и мне не интересно разговаривать ни с одним из вас. Вы оба можете съебаться отсюда, потому что мне нужно сконцентрироваться на работе. Под работой я имею в виду спасение жизней, а не выступать судьей для двух озабоченных неудачников. А у меня идея: почему бы вам двоим самим не избавиться от своей сексуальной неудовлетворенности где-нибудь в кладовке. Потому что я вам с этим точно помогать не собираюсь.  
  
Он повернулся к студенту и спросил:   
  
\- Ты - пациент?  
  
\- Да, я упал с лестницы и сломал ребро. Очень больно.  
  
\- Тогда возвращайся в общагу и найди кого-нибудь, кто о тебе позаботится.  
  
\- Ладно, - уступил парень. - Но ведь он тебе правда не нравится?  
  
\- Могу тебя заверить, что никто из здесь присутствующих никогда не залезет в мои штаны. У меня много работы. Надеюсь, мне не нужно вызывать охрану.  
  
\- Мы уходим, - подтвердил Дерек и схватил другого альфу за плечи. Очевидно, он больше ни на что здесь не рассчитывал.  
  
Стайлз взбесился еще больше. Почему Дерек Хейл возомнил, что он не мог сам за себя постоять? Высокомерный ублюдок. Стайлз был профессиональным надирателем задниц.  
  
Дурацкие альфы – проклятие его существования.

 

Он ничего не слышал об этой ужасной кампании всю следующую неделю и уже тихо надеялся, что Хейлы вообще забыли о его существовании. Но эта иллюзия разбилась вдребезги, когда он столкнулся с Дереком Хейлом. Что становилось привычкой, плохой привычкой, как, например, курение.  
  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
  
\- Ты ведь не забыл о кампании, которую так страстно поддерживал на прошлой неделе? Или обо мне? - ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
  
\- Конечно же, нет. Я ведь знаю, как сложно избавиться от плесени.  
  
\- Ауч, детям ты определенно понравишься.  
  
\- Ты же не привез их сюда? - огляделся Стайлз с опаской, готовый к нападению маленьких сорванцов.  
  
\- Ого, ты действительно не любишь детей.  
  
\- Я уже тебе говорил, что я не из числа хозяюшек. И если я могу избежать контакта с теми, кто не может употреблять алкоголь без нарушения закона, то я это делаю. Если только у них нет отличной коллекции видеоигр, конечно.  
  
\- Но в отделение же привозят детей. Ты не можешь их избегать, - парировал Дерек его аргумент.  
  
\- Это другое… это работа. И если мне везет, то они без сознания. Уже передумал насчет моей совместимости с данной кампанией?  
  
\- Наоборот, от этого ты подходишь еще лучше. Ты - один из самых нетипичных омег, которых я когда-либо видел, и мог бы действительно вдохновить этих ребят. В том, чтобы быть медсестрой, нет ничего плохого, но что если ты всю жизнь мечтал стать врачом? Теперь тебе не придется отказываться от своих желаний из-за общественного мнения.  
  
\- Твоя мама, случайно, не промыла тебе мозги? Потому что когда я встретил тебя в первый раз, ты был ходячим альфа-клише.  
  
\- Твою мать, Стайлз, - явно расстроенно возмутился Дерек. Обаяние Стайлза наконец-то возымело эффект. - Я спросил тебя, не хочешь ли ты выпить со мной. Я не угрожал тебе тем, что отвезу тебя в свою пещеру и буду навязывать тебе свою волю.  
  
– Учитывая ту твою самоуверенную улыбочку, именно это ты и имел в виду. И не забывай свои слова: «Но ведь ты – омега. Нет смысла мне отказывать». Очень прогрессивно с твоей стороны, Хейл.  
  
\- Ладно, признаюсь, это было несколько бесцеремонно. Но я видел, как ты меня разглядывал.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь? Я пытался дать тебе понять, чтобы ты вышел из палаты. Мне необходима была спокойная обстановка, чтобы нормально лечить своего пациента. У нее был перелом кисти, не было никакой необходимости держать ее за руку.  
  
\- Ох, я, наверное, неправильно все истолковал. Прости, - извинился Дерек.  
  
\- Видимо, ты не очень хорошо воспринимаешь знаки, так что я подробно тебе все разъясню. Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом. Очень важно, чтобы ты это понял, если уж ты хочешь работать вместе.  
  
\- Выпьешь как-нибудь со мной? - спросил он.  
  
Прежде чем Стайлз попытался убить его взглядом, Дерек добавил:  
  
\- Это не свидание и ничего такого, что могло бы привести к сексу. Нам просто нужно кое-что обсудить. И Лора пойдет вместе с нами.  
  
\- В любом случае, не похоже, чтобы у меня был выбор. Моя смена заканчивается через три часа, так что я смогу встретиться с вами часов через пять. То есть приблизительно в… - Стайлз понятия не имел, во сколько это будет.  
  
\- В девять, - подсчитал Дерек.

 

Лора оказалась намного дружелюбнее, чем ее брат, и гораздо умнее. Она объяснила Стайлзу, что конкретно ожидалось от него в этой кампании. Могло быть и хуже, но по большей части он был их талисманом.  
  
Он должен был провести несколько экскурсий по больнице (ужасно, но терпимо), написать вдохновляющую историю для их брошюр (на примете уже был кое-кто, кто мог бы ее написать) и присутствовать на гала-концерте, который они устраивали для повышения осведомленности и сбора средств. В жизни были и более приятные вещи, чем одеваться в костюм и общаться с богатыми людьми, но он мог пережить это. Единственной реально плохой новостью стало то, что Дерек будет сопровождать его на всех этих экскурсиях, а так же тот лично отвечал за брошюры и концерт.   
  
И судя по коварному взгляду, который он кидал на Стайлза, от своих на него планов он не отказался. Мудак.  
  
Увидев Скотта с Айзеком и Эрику, Стайлз понял, что нашел пути отхода.   
  
\- Простите, но я должен присоединиться к друзьям. Спасибо за беседу, было очень познавательно, - улыбнулся он Лоре, и она отзеркалила его жест. Он пробормотал: - До свидания, Дерек, - и побежал к стойке.  
  
\- Я так рад, что вы, наконец, пришли. Вы спасли меня от Хейлов.  
  
\- Почему ты все время от них бегаешь? - спросила Эрика. – Только глянь, какие они оба красивые. Как ты думаешь, у них есть еще братья или сестры? Может, среди них найдется альфа, которые еще не положил глаз на Стайлза?  
  
Стайлза это задело, и он сказал:  
  
\- Он не положил на меня глаз. Он просто хочет меня трахнуть. Почему бы тебе не пойти туда и испытать судьбу, уверен, что он не откажет. Ты - горячая штучка, Эрика, если он тебя отвергнет, то будет полным идиотом.  
  
\- Ладно, я пойду к ним. Но не потому, что я думаю, будто у меня есть шанс, а потому, что я хочу насладиться видом с близкого расстояния.  
  
\- Я никогда не пойму одержимости Эрики альфами, - вздохнул Стайлз после того, как она ушла.  
  
\- У нас есть особый шарм, - пошутил Айзек.  
  
\- Большинству из вас очень хорошо удается скрывать это. По крайней мере, с Дереком Хейлом мне предстоит провести лишь несколько недель, а потом я снова свободен. И доктор Дитон будет любить меня вечно, так что с этого момента больше никаких хмурых взглядов.  
  
\- Давайте выпьем за это, - предложил Скотт.

 

Эрика просидела за столом Хейлов больше часа. Стайлз понятия не имел, о чем она с ними говорила. Вообще, складывалось такое впечатление, что она больше разговаривала с Лорой. Хотелось бы верить, что они не станут вдруг лучшими подругами. Это последнее, что нужно было Стайлзу. Ему вообще никто из них в жизни не нужен, даже несмотря на то, насколько мило вела себя Лора. У него уже было много хороших друзей, ну и Джексон в придачу. В его жизни больше не было места ни для кого другого. А для любовных отношений тем более.  
  
Его «хорошие» друзья долгое время пытались свести его с разными бетами. Но Стайлз не интересовался ничем серьезным. Он предпочитал не усложнять свою жизнь: работа и друзья, с которыми он на этой работе и виделся. Это было все, что ему нужно. Вот почему так раздражало присутствие в его жизни Дерека. Обычно у него не возникало проблем при избавлении даже от самых надоедливых альф, но не в этот раз. Или, быть может, самомнение Стайлза вышло из-под контроля. После всех слов он все еще считал, что единственная причина, по которой Дерек принял предложение матери, - это возможность преследовать Стайлза.  
  
Хотя, глядя на него, Стайлз понимал, как это глупо. Дерек был горячим, супер богатым и альфой. Он мог получить все, чего только пожелает. Не было ни единого шанса, что его заинтересовал такое хамло, как Стайлз. Единственными причинами такого большого количества поклонников были омега-феромоны и очень даже симпатичная внешность. Как только они узнавали его лучше, то тут же сбегали. Никто на самом деле не интересовался Стайлзом Стилински.

 

На следующий день Эрика постоянно упоминала Лору Хейл: «Лора сейчас увлекается тайчи, ведь йога так устарела. А ты знал, что Лора и Дерек учились в Гарварде? У них есть две младшие сестры, которые также планируют туда поступать. Лора собирается поехать в Италию этим летом, и она сказала, что с радостью возьмет как можно больше друзей. Стайлз, я, может быть, полечу в Италию. Я обожаю Лору, я обожаю ее».  
  
Стайлз чувствовал себя одним из тех мультяшных героев, которые пытались не взорваться.  
  
\- Поверь мне, я знаю, что ты ее обожаешь. Ты всю смену только о ней и говоришь.  
  
\- Прости, я просто так взволнована, что у меня появился новый друг. И то, что у тебя социальные навыки, как у енота, не означает, что мы все такие же.  
  
\- Зачем еноту социальные навыки, я уверен, что ему есть много чем заняться, как и мне. Я пойду и проверю, жива ли еще миссис Паркер, а ты постарайся никого не достать до смерти биографией Лоры Хейл.  
  
\- Ладно, Стайлз. Продолжай сопротивляться, но тебе не выиграть в этот раз. Скоро ты тоже попадешь под их чары.  
  
\- Я очень сомневаюсь в этом, - усмехнулся он.

 

Там были они, монстры. И они все смотрели на него. Нельзя было показывать свой страх, только так возможно держать все под контролем.  
  
Он откашлялся и сказал: - Здравствуйте, меня зовут доктор Стайлз Стилински, и сегодня я вас проведу по больнице Бикон-Хиллз. Это то место, где, в конечном итоге, вы могли бы работать, если захотите стать врачом. Довольно симпатичная больница, бывает и намного хуже. Давайте начнем с места, которое больше всего нуждается в омегах: хирургия. Сейчас здесь правят альфы. Но все должно измениться, и вам это станет понятно, когда вы увидите Джексона.  
  
Дерек не сдержал смешка, но Стайлз не обратил на него никакого внимания и двинулся дальше в компании своих собратьев омег. К счастью, они были немного старше, чем он ожидал; им всем было около четырнадцати. Достаточно взрослые, чтобы понимать, когда нужно вести себя тихо.  
  
К сожалению, когда они встретили Джексона, Стайлз заметил, как, по меньшей мере, двое из ребят заглядывались на того. Он сразу же начал перебирать в мозгу более горячих врачей. Он не мог позволить никому покинуть это здание с влюбленностью в Джексона. Что странно, никто из омег не смотрел на Дерека. Они ведь были подростками, что не так с их гормонами? Когда рядом с тобой стоит большой и сильный альфа… Подождите-ка, большой и сильный альфа? Похоже, для начала Стайлзу нужно решить собственные проблемы. Детская влюбленность, разбитое сердце - это всего лишь часть жизни.  
  
\- Теперь, когда вы посмотрели на хирургов, а некоторые из вас больше, чем следовало, мы перейдем к другой медицинской отрасли, в которой вы могли бы быть заинтересованы. Педиатрия. Хорошо иногда отходить от клише, вам не кажется?  
  
В целом экскурсия прошла довольно хорошо. Стайлз был очень даже не против, поболтать несколько часов о больнице. Это была его страсть, в конце концов, и если бы не Скотт, он бы, наверное, даже ночевал здесь. Но Скотт слишком ценил поделенную между ними квартплату.  
  
Когда он задал ключевой вопрос, есть ли среди них те, кто был заинтересован в медицине, то увидел несколько убедительных кивков, что было очень хорошим результатом. Он заранее пожалел их родителей, ведь медицинский колледж был не из дешевых. Тот факт, что отец отправил его туда на зарплату местного шерифа, заставил его осознать, насколько удивительным был его папа. И он был полон решимости стать самым лучшим врачом, чтобы тот мог гордиться им. Даже если это означало не иметь социальной жизни или любой другой жизни в принципе.  
  
Стайлз думал, что на этом все закончилось, но Дерек подошел к нему после того, как дети ушли со своим учителем.   
  
\- Ты проделал хорошую работу, Стайлз. Ты общаешься с детьми намного лучше, чем сам считаешь.  
  
\- Формально они уже не дети. Когда тебе четырнадцать, ты начинаешь уже думать о том, как бы побыстрее закончить школу.  
  
\- Следующая группа будет немного моложе. Моя мама считает, что нам важно охватить как можно больше возрастных групп. В следующий раз ты встречаешься с десятилетними.  
  
\- Дерьмо.  
  
\- Вот почему я начал с четырнадцатилетних. Подумал, что тебе будет с ними комфортно. Но ведь теперь ты знаешь, как действовать? Просто скажи им то же самое, что и сегодня, и все пройдет нормально.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, даже когда мне самому было десять, мне не нравились десятилетние. Вряд ли я начну их любить сейчас.  
  
\- А как насчет Скотта? Тебе не нравилась его десятилетняя версия?  
  
\- Я встретил Скотта, когда мне было одиннадцать, - торжественно объявил Стайлз.  
  
\- В самом деле? – искренне удивился Дерек. – А складывается впечатление, что вы двое дружите всю жизнь.  
  
\- Так и есть, - настаивал Стайлз. - Моя жизнь по-настоящему началась только тогда, когда мы со Скоттом стали лучшими друзьями. К тому времени мне было уже шестнадцать. Все, что было до этого, - пустая трата времени.  
  
\- Ты видишь свое детство пустой тратой времени? Почему?  
  
\- Конечно, это может стать неожиданностью для тебя, но быть маленькой омегой не совсем весело. Меня не обижали и не преследовали, но люди всегда считали меня ничтожным. Ни один из моих преподавателей не думал, что я должен стать врачом, все они рекомендовали мне профессию учителя. Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это: работать в два раза больше, чем все остальные, чтобы получить желаемое. Ты когда-нибудь реально работал над тем, чтобы достичь чего хочешь?  
  
\- Я начинаю, - ответил Дерек. - Моя мама собиралась сделать из меня следующего генерального директора корпорации Хейлов, но я отказался. Вот почему она поручила мне эту кампанию. Она считает, что пришло время выяснить, чем я действительно хочу заниматься в жизни.  
  
\- И что, Дерек, это то, чем ты хочешь заниматься? Организовывать гала-концерты, создавать брошюры, борясь за равные права?  
  
\- Это достойное дело, - ответил Дерек. - И я уже многому научился. Может быть, я не хочу руководить многонациональной компанией, но мне нравится заниматься планированием.  
  
\- Ты всегда можешь стать организатором свадеб, уверен, ты будешь очень популярен.  
  
\- Забавно. Видишь, благодаря тебе я теперь знаю, что у врачей есть чувство юмора.  
  
\- Да, это и есть я, шутник. Теперь, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, у меня есть дела поважнее, чем болтать с тобой целый день. Спасение жизней и все такое.  
  
\- Признайся, тебе нравится со мной разговаривать, - дразнил Дерек. - Ты начинаешь оттаивать по отношению ко мне, Стайлз Стилински. Мы уже поделились историями из детства.  
  
\- Не увлекайся. Я рассказал тебе все это лишь для того, чтобы ты понял – даже если нам удастся уговорить пару омег стать врачами, это не изменит мир.  
  
\- Наверное, нет, но кое-что все равно поменяется, и это важно. Разве это не та причина, по которой ты стал врачом, чтобы помогать людям? – заметил Дерек.  
  
\- Нет, это определенно не причина, почему я стал врачом. Спасение жизней - это круто и все такое, но в основном я хотел доказать всем тем идиотам, что они ошибались. И у меня получилось, так что теперь Стайлз очень доволен собой. Теперь уйди, пожалуйста, у меня много работы.  
  
Вместо того чтобы пойти прочь, как ему и следовало, Дерек только ухмыльнулся. Почему он ухмыляется? Дерек был самым непредсказуемым альфой, что Стайлз когда-либо встречал, и ему это не нравилось. Если бы Дерек не ушел, то Стайлз сделал бы это сам. На пути к своей вотчине все, о чем он мог думать, был Дерек Хейл. Что было не к добру, совсем не к добру.

 

Стайлз на какое-то время отвлекся от своих мыслей, потому что оставшаяся часть смены была невероятно напряженной: случилась автобусная авария, повлекшая за собой множество жертв. Приятно было отвлечься от мыслей о Дереке, но на завтра у него был запланирован выходной, и ему нужно было хоть чем-то себя занять. Выход нашелся, когда он увидел медбрата Бойда.  
  
– Привет, Бойд! Заедешь ко мне завтра потрахаться?  
  
– Конечно, – Бойд кивнул так непринужденно, будто Стайлз ему просто кофе предложил. Вот за что Стайлзу нравился Бойд – тот не становился прилипчивым. К сожалению, у омег, в отличие от всех остальных, самый пик сексуального влечения наступал именно во время течки. И каждый раз, когда ему действительно нужен был оргазм (примерно каждые три месяца), он звал на помощь Бойда.   
  
Иногда он просил о помощи еще одного бету из их больницы – медбрата Дэнни, хотя большую часть времени у того был парень. Так же, как и Стайлз, Бойд ни с кем не встречался. Только причина у него была совершенно другая – он чах по Эрике, которая этого совершенно не замечала. И это было для нее абсолютно не типично, поскольку она все и обо всех знала. Хотя, честно говоря, это было действительно так только тогда, когда дело касалось личной жизни других людей. Стайлз однажды даже попытался выступить для них в роли сводника, но Эрика не обратила на это никакого внимания. В любом случае это не его дело.   
  
Он отчетливо помнил тот мучительный период, когда Скотт постоянно спрашивал у него советов в своих любовных делах. Тот тогда оказался втянутым в любовный треугольник с Айзеком и Эллисон. Бедняга Скотт, в него были по уши влюблены два прекраснейших человека. Трагедия всей жизни. К великому счастью, Стайлз никогда не испытывал подобных проблем. Все, что ему было нужно, – это потрахаться с кем-нибудь время от времени, и все было в порядке.  
  
– Очередное свидание с Бойдом? – поинтересовалась Эллисон.  
  
– Не уверен, что это можно назвать свиданием, учитывая то, что единственными словами служат «привет» и «пока». Ладно, еще очень много стонов.  
  
– Знаешь, так не может продолжаться вечно, – Эллисон явно не впечатлилась его ответом. – Когда-нибудь ты влюбишься, а это обязательно произойдет.   
  
– Почему я должен этого хотеть? – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Посмотри на себя, влюбленность не делает тебя счастливее.  
  
– Ты так сосредоточен на конце, Стайлз. У влюбленности есть еще начало и середина, а это намного важнее.   
  
– И это в основном секс. Видишь ли, я и так с этим хорошо справляюсь.  
  
– Я не об этом, – вздохнула она, – ты порой бываешь таким утомительным. И я понятия не имею, как ты стал одним из моих лучших друзей. Ох, кстати, завтра я иду на настоящее свидание.  
  
– Рад за тебя. С кем?  
  
– С доктором Дитоном, – осторожно сообщила она.  
  
– Охренеть! – воскликнул Стайлз, а затем добавил более тихо: – Ты не можешь встречаться со своим боссом.  
  
– Он не отвечает за сестринский состав, так что он не является моим непосредственным начальником, – защитилась Эллисон. – К тому же, ты спал с двумя своими коллегами, почему я не могу поступить так же?  
  
– Это совершенно другое дело. Бойд и Денни - моя ровня, а Дитон – твой босс.  
  
\- Да мне плевать. Слишком давно в последний раз парень мной действительно интересовался. Так что я попробую.  
  
– Я тебя прошу, я каждый день вижу, как парни на тебя глазеют. Эллисон, ты сможешь найти себе гораздо лучше, я обещаю.  
  
– Стайлз, мне он действительно нравится, – призналась она. – И я думаю, что самое время воспользоваться шансом. Надеюсь, что ты последуешь моему примеру.  
  
– Да ну, я не интересую Бойда, - фыркнул Стайлз.  
  
– Я говорю не про Бойда, а про Дерека Хейла.  
  
– Ха, мое первое правило…  
  
– Никаких альф, – закончила за него Эллисон. – Поверь, мы все в курсе. Ты вечно твердишь всем, что мы не должны позволять биологии управлять нашими жизнями, но сам же не следуешь своим убеждениям. Да, Дерек Хейл – альфа, но это не определяет, какой он человек. Ты не вправе судить о людях только по тому, кем они родились.   
  
– И именно поэтому мне нравится разговаривать со Скоттом. Когда я говорю, он просто кивает. Я рассмотрю твой мудрый совет, но обещать ничего не могу. Но да, я готов признать, что бываю слегка поверхностным.  
  
– Только слегка, – передразнила она.  
  
– Ладно, я поверхностный придурок, но я такой не от рождения. Я понимаю, что в это трудно поверить, но раньше я был намного приветливее.   
  
– Да уж, верится с трудом. И я не говорю, что тебе необходимо измениться, потому что я, да и все мы, любим тебя таким, какой ты есть. Просто постарайся относиться к людям непредвзято, – посоветовала она и быстро чмокнула Стайлза в щеку.  
  
Он хотел дойти до стола Эрики, но понял, что дружественных советов на сегодня достаточно.

 

После потрясающего секса с Бойдом Стайлз чувствовал себя намного более расслабленным. Достаточно расслабленным, чтобы выдержать ораву бойких десятилетних детишек. Последовав совету Дерека, он устроил им такую же экскурсию, что и прошлой группе. Кое-что он, конечно, упрощал, потому что некоторые вещи им знать еще рано. Когда он спросил, заинтересовался ли кто-нибудь из них профессией врача, несколько детей подняли руки. Еще один успех доктора Стилински. Оказалось, он обладал скрытыми талантами.  
  
Он ожидал, что Дереку будет скучно, ведь тот слышал все это уже второй раз, но он, казалось, слушал Стайлза очень заинтересованно. Либо у него великолепно получалось притворяться, и в таком случае ему действительно стоило рассмотреть карьеру актера. На самом деле, Дереку бы это подошло идеально: у него была подходящая внешность, средства, связи, и при этом ему бы пришлось уехать из Бикон Хиллз.  
  
Стайлз планировал предложить ему этот вариант, но сказать ничего не успел. Прямо перед ним неожиданно выпрыгнула Эрика.  
  
– Стайлз, мы собрались выпить немного в «Джунглях». Ты идешь с нами!  
  
– Прости, но моя смена закончится только через час.  
  
– Без проблем, можешь присоединиться к нам позже вместе с Эллисон, – она глянула на Дерека и радостно защебетала: – Дерек, какой приятный сюрприз. Почему бы тебе тоже не пойти с нами? Я уже пригласила твою сестру, и ты, заодно, познакомишься со Скоттом, Айзеком, Лидией и Джексоном.  
  
– Он не хочет знакомиться с Джексоном. Никто не хочет, – торопливо возразил Стайлз. Он жутко боялся этого с тех самых пор, как Эрика и Лора стали лучшими подругами. Он не хотел расширять круг своих друзей. А что дальше? Доктор Дитон мирно попивающий с ними пиво? Стайлза передернуло, и он мысленно взмолился, чтобы у Дерека нашлись более интересные дела.  
  
Но такого не случилось, и кто бы сомневался. Дерек улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
– Конечно, думаю, это будет весело. Я обязательно приду. До скорой встречи, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз не ответил, наблюдая, как уходят эти двое. Черта с два он пойдет сегодня в «Джунгли».  
  
Вот только он не рассчитывал, что Бойд изъявит желание пойти вместе с ним. Очевидно, ему все же придется поговорить с Эрикой. Учитывая Эллисон, его единственным вариантом побега могло стать только окно. Он был обречен.

 

Худшим в Лоре Хейл было то, что она вела себя настолько мило, что Стайлз просто не мог на нее злиться. Она не язвила, как ее братец, а просто была искренней и приятной в общении. Стайлз понимал, что к концу вечера ей, несомненно, предложат членский билет в их компанию. Что в свою очередь означало, что от ее брата ему тоже не избавиться. Большинство его друзей были единственными детьми в семье, и ему еще не доводилось сталкиваться с отношениями между братьями и сестрами, но даже невооруженным взглядом становилось видно, что Дерек и Лора были очень близки.  
  
Он не обращал никакого внимания на то, что говорили другие, пока Эллисон не пихнула его в плечо.  
  
– Я еще не рассказала тебе о своем свидании, – шепнула она.  
  
– Я тебя прошу, избавь меня от подробностей. Я совершенно не хочу знать любимую позу Дитона.  
  
– Стайлз, – возмущенно уставилась на него Эллисон, – это было наше первое свидание. Я не спала с ним. К тому же, он вел себя как настоящий джентльмен. Он был очень галантен, и мне это действительно понравилось.  
  
– Уверен, что понравилось. Но ты не должна позволять ему охмурить себя. Это настоящее зло. Хоть он и бета, думаю, он прекрасно знает, как затащить тебя в постель.  
  
– Тебе просто нравиться спать со своими приятелями без каких-либо обязательств, поэтому ты так одержим. Не все такие, как ты.  
  
Стайлз мог поклясться, что уловил реакцию Дерека на только что сказанные слова Эллисон, но тот продолжал болтать с Айзеком, так что Стайлз решил, что ему просто померещилось. Он надеялся, что Дерек не настолько наивен, чтобы полагать, что Стайлз хранил себя для кого-то особенного. У него было достаточно опыта, спасибо большое.  
  
Но он не мог не замечать, каким горячим был Дерек, и это совершенно не помогало. Прокля̀тая течка. Из-за этого он все еще чувствовал долбаное возбуждение, несмотря на суперэффективные подавители. Обычно все нормализовалось после хорошего секса, но должно быть из-за Дерека это продлилось. А может не так уж это и плохо – завести еще одного приятеля для секса? Вряд ли Дерек будет рядом с ним вечно, но даже если и будет, секс с Дэнни и Бойдом тоже не затронет их дружбу. И не то чтобы они с Дереком были друзьями. Он решил предложить это Хейлу, пока мозг вновь не заработал, заставляя его передумать. Если тот его отвергнет, ничего страшного не произойдет. Это не причинит никому вреда.  
  
На предложение быстро переговорить наедине Дерек ответил очень охотно, так что это было хорошее начало.  
  
– Короче, вот в чем дело: у меня сейчас течка, и даже при том, что я, благодаря современной медицине, все еще здравомыслящий человек, я жутко возбужден. Так что я хочу спросить, сможешь ли ты мне с этим помочь?  
  
– Ты хочешь переспать со мной, – голос Дерека звучал несколько разочарованно, что, откровенно говоря, было обидно. Неужели Стайлз настолько отталкивающий?  
  
– Не надо делать такой вид, будто я тебе тут смертный приговор выношу. Я предложил, ты не заинтересовался. Давай просто забудем.  
  
– Прости… просто, когда я шел сюда, я ожидал, что ты предложишь мне сходить на свидание или что-то типа этого, а не стать еще одним твоим приятелем по перепиху.  
  
– Еще одним приятелем по перепиху? Значит, подслушивал, подонок, – Стайлз начинал реально беситься.  
  
– Я не подслушивал. Просто Айзек о чем-то таком упоминал, вот и все.  
  
– Знаешь ли, моя сексуальная жизнь никаким боком Айзека не касается. И то же самое можно сказать о тебе. Не смей меня осуждать за то, с кем я сплю.  
  
– Я не осуждаю тебя, – поспешил заверить его Дерек. – Просто у нас, кажется, очень сильно разнятся понятия. Я из тех людей, которым нравится встречаться с другими, а ты, очевидно, нет.  
  
– Тебе нравится встречаться, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Мне как-то трудно поверить, что ты - тот тип, который предпочитает отношения.  
  
– Я не строю из себя монаха, но да, я предпочитаю отношения.  
  
– Окей, значит это твое решение, – уступил Стайлз. – Я не пытаюсь убедить тебя поменять ради меня свой образ жизни. Давай просто претворимся, что этого разговора не было.  
  
– Постой, Стайлз. Ты уверен, что не хочешь попробовать? Ничего страшного не случится из-за одного свидания.  
  
– Я только что сказал, что не пытаюсь изменить тебя. И я был бы признателен, если бы ты тоже не пытался изменить меня. Прости, Дерек, но я не заинтересован ни в чем серьезном. Моя жизнь и так достаточно сложная.  
  
– О какой жизни ты говоришь?  
  
А вот сейчас Стайлз взбесился уже всерьез.  
  
– Не понял!  
  
– Я не хочу тебе грубить, просто ты так закрыт, Стайлз. В профессиональном смысле, ты готов рисковать каждый день, а когда дело доходит до личной жизни… Когда ты последний раз рисковал? Ты вообще когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь встречался?  
  
– Я не обязан ничего объяснять тебе, Дерек Хейл, – слова Стайлза прозвучали спокойно, хоть он и кипел внутри. – Люди постоянно пытаются учить меня жизни, и я сыт этим по горло. Скажи остальным, что скучный Стайлз отправился домой, дальше влачить свое жалкое существование.   
  
Он выбежал из «Джунглей» и практически добрался до своей машины, когда его нагнал Дерек.  
  
– Прости, Стайлз, но ты мне действительно очень нравишься, и, должно быть, это немного затмило мой разум… – это все, что удалось сказать Дереку, так как Стайлз начал его целовать. На больничной парковке. И это было чертовски рискованно.  
  
Если бы все зависело только от Стайлза, то за поцелуем последовала бы быстрая дрочка в обалденной машине Дерека. К сожалению, тот, кажется, действительно был джентльменом, коим сам себя считал. Но долгий сеанс поцелуев они все же себе устроили. Стайлз обнаружил, что ощупывать грудь Дерека было намного приятнее, чем врезаться в нее. Внезапно, он стал очень благодарен всем тем часам, что Дерек провел в спортзале. А еще он был вполне уверен, что обзавелся, по крайней мере, парочкой видимых засосов, что было крайне непрофессионально, но наплевать.  
  
– Ты уверен, что не хочешь переместиться ко мне? – спросил Стайлз в перерыве между поцелуями, когда им все же удалось выбраться из машины.  
  
– Блять, это звучит очень заманчиво, но я не могу, – Дерек лизнул нежную кожу за ухом, и Стайлз почувствовал, как поджались пальцы на ногах. Сейчас он ощущал себя, как герой одного из тех дрянных любовных романов. – Но я все еще не оставил надежду убедить тебя в радостях отношений, – наконец удалось продолжить Дереку.  
  
– Я тебя прошу, моя сторона явно у тебя выигрывает. Я тебя затрахаю уже через неделю.  
  
– А почему бы мне не спать со своим горячим доктором-бойфрендом?  
  
– Дерек, я не буду твоим бойфрендом.  
  
– Посмотрим, – бросил вызов Дерек. – Но мне просто необходимо рассказать своей матери, что у меня будет свидание с тобой. Она будет на седьмом небе от счастья, она просто обожает тебя.  
  
– Хмм, так может мне стоит стать ее бойфрендом?  
  
– Черт, не смей так шутить.  
  
– Прости, это я неудачно сказал, – хохотнул Стайлз. – Но помни: я ненавижу все эти романтичные сопли. Так что не смей завтра заявляться с цветами, потому что я в любом случае отдам их кому-нибудь из моих пациентов.   
  
– Даже в мыслях не было. Не беспокойся, я тебя удивлю.  
  
О Боже.  
  
– Ты начинаешь меня пугать. Но да ладно, у тебя все равно ни единого шанса.  
  
– Посмотрим, – повторил Дерек.

 

Стайлз готов был поверить, что Дерек вербует куда-то детей омег, потому что в последнее время он слишком уж часто начал появляться в больнице. Был бы это кто-то другой, Стайлз давно бы уже вызвал охрану. Это было странно, но он не хотел избавляться от Дерека. На самом деле, он бы с удовольствием чаще встречался с ним в одной из кладовок (собственно, по его мнению, именно для этого они и были сделаны), но Дерек оставался джентльменом. Каким бы соблазнительным ни старался выглядеть Стайлз. А старался он очень сильно, так что это становилось уже немного оскорбительным, но вместе с тем пришла уверенность, что намерения Дерека самые серьезные. Стайлз сам никогда еще не был так в ком-то заинтересован, но и сдаться он еще готов не был.  
  
Возможность встречаться с Дереком даже не рассматривалась. Но возможно одно свидание – это именно то, что было нужно, чтобы наконец-то с ним переспать. Отлично, теперь Стайлз начал думать, как один из тех подлых альф, которых он так ненавидел.  
  
– Думаешь о своем бойфренде? – внезапно спросил Скотт.  
  
– Что? Нет, конечно. Я просто просматривал историю болезни миссис Андерсон, чтобы убедиться, что мы ничего не упустили. Ты же меня знаешь, я профессионал.  
  
– Об этом никто не спорит, – несколько недоверчиво сказал Скотт, – но я знаю этот взгляд. Ты точно думал о Дереке. Нам стоит сходить на двойное свидание. Дерек нравится Айзеку, а ты знаешь, насколько тот придирчив.  
  
– Знаю, но подобного точно не случится, – возразил Стайлз. – Даже если бы мы жили в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, где у меня был бы бойфренд, я ни при каких обстоятельствах не согласился бы на двойное свидание. Серьезно, ты что, совсем меня не знаешь?  
  
– Ну, что тут можно сказать, я живу вечной надеждой. На самом деле, я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Я знаю, через что ты прошел, и я не говорю, что про все это нужно забыть. Но тебе необходимо двигаться дальше по жизни.   
  
– Так, как ты пошел дальше без Эллисон? – Стайлзу казалось, что это был превосходный аргумент.  
  
– Мы сейчас не обо мне говорим. Хотя, я - отличный пример. Я выбрал безопасный путь. Свадьба с Эллисон и парочка миленьких детишек – это не то, что мне было нужно. Я рискнул и не пожалел. Но я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо.  
  
– Ты действительно волнуешься за меня, – тихо произнес Стайлз. Он не знал, что еще сказать.  
  
– Конечно же, я волнуюсь. Ты мне как брат. Просто сделай это для меня, окей? Согласись на одно свидание, без секса. Если тебе не понравится, я клянусь, что больше никогда не влезу в твою личную жизнь. Или отсутствие ее.  
  
– Ладно, я соглашусь, – сдался Стайлз. – Но только если ты можешь мне гарантировать, что мне больше не придется выслушивать нотации Эрики или Эллисон.  
  
– Звучит справедливо.  
  
Они обменялись рукопожатием, и это было очень официально.

 

Очевидно, в сознании Дерека, свидание совсем не означало стереотипные ужин и кино. Они поехали в его собственный гольф-клуб. Стайлз впервые столкнулся с осознанием, насколько на самом деле тот был богат. В больнице не имело особого значения, сколько денег у него на счету. Он вспомнил слова отца: богатые люди ничем не лучше, ты можешь только позволить им заставить чувствовать себя неполноценным. Конечно же, он без зазрения совести посмеялся над Дереком, когда тому так и не удалось выиграть игру.  
  
Вообще, ему понравилось разговаривать с Дереком. Он не знал, послужила ли этому такая любезность его друзей, но он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз ему удавалось так добродушно поязвить с кем-то. Естественно, не удивительно то, что кто-то, окончивший Гарвард, мог поддержать интересную беседу. Однако он действительно это ценил и мог разговаривать с Дереком часами.  
  
Чем они, собственно, только и занимались на первом свидании. Прежде чем он это понял, свидание закончилось. У него не было ни единого шанса соблазнить Дерека, потому что они все время о чем-то болтали. Это очень раздражало.  
  
Еще больше раздражало то, что он абсолютно неосознанно согласился на второе свидание. Дерек что-то сказал о совместном посещении семейных виноградников, а Стайлз ляпнул: «Конечно», - что собственно и послужило согласием.  
  
Добравшись наконец-то до дома, он решил все же побеситься с этого факта. Скотта, конечно же, не было, потому что Айзек не очень любил спать в их квартире. Иногда он жалел, что у Скотта есть бойфренд, что было с его стороны абсолютно эгоистично. Только потому, что он сам хотел быть одиноким, совсем не означало, что того же хотели его друзья. Они заслуживали счастья.  
  
Он решил съездить к своему отцу, потому что они не проводили вместе время вот уже около двух недель.

 

– Привет, Стайлз, – поприветствовал Дерек, быстро чмокнув его в губы.  
  
Господи, они уже дошли до непринужденных поцелуев. Что вообще происходит? И что самое отвратительное, они так и не спали вместе. Они уже были на трех свиданиях! Дерек - худший альфа в истории.  
  
Эрика утверждала, что Стайлз - везучий ублюдок, и отказывалась обсуждать, по ее словам, несуществующие проблемы. А конкретно ее слова звучали так: «Если ты все испоганишь, тогда проблема именно в тебе».  
  
Эллисон полностью увязла в своих новых отношениях с доктором Дитоном, что было просто отвратительно. От одной только мысли, что тот кого-то мог целовать, уже тошнило.  
  
Так что он официально остался без двух своих самых важных советчиков. У него все еще оставалась Лидия, но в ней было что-то такое, что устрашало даже Стайлза. К тому же, она была альфой, и в любой ситуации она выбрала бы сторону альфы.  
  
Так что все пути вели к Лоре Хейл.  
  
– Знаешь, а я тебя понимаю, – сказала Лора после того, как он изложил ей всю ситуацию. – Наша младшая сестра – омега, и даже при том, что ей всего лишь тринадцать, ты должен понимать, что мальчики уже смотрят на нее несколько иначе. Как будто она какая-то несостоятельная, и это очень злит.  
  
– Вот именно, до сих пор существует мнение, что омеги ни на что не способны, и я провел всю свою жизнь, доказывая, что это неправда. Так что я понять не могу, почему все ожидают, что я запросто окунусь в отношения.  
  
– Кажется, тебя очень сильно беспокоит то, что думают другие.  
  
– А других не волнует?  
  
– В определенной степени, это волнует всех, – признала она. – Но, Стайлз, никто не осудит тебя за то, что ты встречаешься с альфой. И если ты позволишь мне сказать кое-что в защиту своего брата, то он действительно отличный парень. Он не один из тех шаблонных, надменных альфа-мачо, которых ты видишь по телевизору.   
  
– Да, я знаю, – признал Стайлз, – но не могу ничего поделать. Такое ощущение, что я начинаю сдаваться. А когда ты в отношениях, люди от тебя ожидают каких-то поступков. Моя карьера всегда должна быть на первом месте, без вариантов. И я еще раз в этом убедился, когда увидел столько разведенных докторов, что просто уму непостижимо.  
  
– Думаю, что всегда можно научиться идти на компромисс. Ты вообще знаком с этим словом? – с невинным видом поинтересовалась она.  
  
– Смутно, оно ведь всегда означает, что ты не получишь то, чего хочешь, верно?  
  
– Напротив, оно приводит к двум счастливым людям, что в свою очередь означает, что ты можешь получить намного больше, чем хотел изначально.

 

Стайлз Стилински в официальных отношениях. Именно такая новость облетела всю больницу. Стайлз тут же ощутил на себе последствия: сегодня к нему не подкатил ни один альфа. Такое было впервые. История была написана. Оставалось только сказать Дереку, что он согласен с ним встречаться.  
  
К счастью, Дерек был как раз в больнице, по поводу той дурацкой брошюры. Стайлз никогда ему не признается, что ту «вдохновляющую» часть написал Айзек.  
  
\- Привет, Дерек, – Стайлз быстро чмокнул его в щеку. Дерек выглядел приятно удивленным, и это было отчасти мило.   
  
– Ты не поверишь, что я только что услышал. Представляешь, у Стайлза Стилински есть бойфренд. Чью задницу мне нужно за это надрать? – притворно возмутился Дерек и встал в боевую стойку.   
  
– Черт бы побрал эту больницу. У меня такое ощущение, что я тут единственный, кто действительно работает. Все остальные слишком заняты, обмывая косточки друг другу. Доктор Гринберг вчера увидел, как мы целуемся, и всем об этом растрепал.  
  
Дерека это, кажется, только позабавило.  
  
– Ну, я рад, что Айзек мне все рассказал. Это очень хорошие новости.  
  
– Я рад за тебя, ты прямо счастливчик. Ну, так что, ты придешь ко мне вечером? Думаю, что самое время отпраздновать наш официальный статус.  
  
– Хмм, звучит заманчиво. Сам приготовишь или хочешь, чтобы я прихватил что-нибудь с собой?   
  
– Не глупи. Бог не просто так создал заказ еды на дом. Китайскую или пиццу?  
  
– Я бы предпочел пиццу.  
  
– Вот и отлично, я закажу, – согласился Стайлз. – Но сначала, давай закончим с этой брошюрой, чтобы я уже смог, наконец, выбраться на свободу.  
  
Дерек, казалось, был весьма доволен таким стремлением Стайлза к равенству между ними. Его план работал как надо.   
  
– Это действительно здорово, маме очень понравится. Меня только одно интересует: а кто это написал?  
  
А, ну да, Стайлз по-прежнему иногда забывал, что Дерек не был тупым альфой.  
  
– Конечно же, я. Я никогда бы не доверил такую важную задачу кому-то другому. Но, возможно, Айзек дал мне несколько подсказок. У него отлично получается оказывать моральную поддержку.  
  
– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – согласился Дерек. – А теперь все, что тебе осталось, это сопроводить меня на концерт.  
  
– Не припомню, чтобы я на это соглашался, – нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
– Хмм, возможно, и не соглашался, – пробубнил Дерек, а затем опустился на одно колено: – Стайлз, окажешь ли ты мне честь сопровождать меня на торжественный вечер?  
  
– Я врач, я привык жертвовать собой во имя благого дела. Но мне нужно кое-что взамен.  
  
– Но я же и так останусь на ночь, – игриво напомнил Дерек.  
  
– Как пошло, не все сводится к сексу. Нет, мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной на ужин к моему отцу.  
  
– Ничего себе, я уже познакомлюсь с родителями. Быстро-то как.  
  
– Не спеши выбирать обручальные кольца, – предупредил Стайлз. – Я еще давным-давно ему кое-что обещал, и, если я это не выполню, он меня выследит. Знаешь, он ведь шериф. Тебе лучше следить за собой и обращаться со мной очень хорошо.  
  
– Так я и планировал обращаться с тобой очень хорошо.  
  
– Тебе определенно нужно работать над своими навыками пикапа.  
  
– Зачем? По-моему они и так прекрасно работают. Ты ведь в итоге стал моим бойфрендом.  
  
\- Ладно, тебе придется уйти прежде, чем все это начнет смахивать на сцену между альфой и омегой в какой-нибудь второсортной подростковой драме.

 

Тем вечером, когда они, наконец, доели пиццу, Стайлз решил, что пора бы заняться делом.  
  
– Ладно, я никогда не спал с альфой, но думаю, что в полной мере себе представляю, как все это будет. Ты начнешь со слов: «Сейчас я растяну твою дырку пальцами, чтобы трахнуть тебя своим роскошным альфа-членом». Потом ты начнешь всю эту процедуру с одним, двумя и тремя пальцами, пока окончательно не потеряешь контроль и, наконец, начнешь меня трахать.  
  
– Ого, – в ответ закатил глаза Дерек, – видимо, мне реально нужно перебрать твою коллекцию порно, потому что я понятия не имею, откуда ты всего этого нахватался.  
  
– С моим порно все в порядке. Так, когда ты мне покажешь свой альфа-член? Постой-ка, у тебя ведь нет узла? – обеспокоенно спросил он.  
  
– Не думаю, что ты заслуженно получил свой диплом, – заметил Дерек. – И знаешь что? Не буду я тебе пока ничего показывать. Для начала  _я тебе отсосу_.   
  
– Это нечестно!  
  
– Серьезно, Стайлз, ты мне доверяешь?  
  
– Конечно.   
  
– Что же, спасибо тебе за вотум доверия, я действительно ценю это. Я понимаю, что ты в абсолютном восторге от звука своего голоса, но не мог бы ты меня минутку просто послушать?  
  
Стайлз кивнул, хоть и не понимал, отчего Дерек вдруг стал таким серьезным.  
  
– Это вроде как очень важное для меня событие, ясно? Я не уверен, что ты в полной мере осознаешь, насколько сильно мне нравишься. Просто знай, что это для меня очень много значит, и что я действительно хочу тебе отсосать.  
  
– Ладно, – согласился Стайлз (серьезно, как вообще с подобным можно не согласиться?) и начал расстегивать брюки. – Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я не занимаюсь сексом с кем попало. Так что я действительно надеюсь, что ты в этом хорош, потому что в будущем мы будем заниматься этим очень часто.  
  
– Поверь, хоть я и не врач, но в этом я действительно хорош, – совершенно уверенно, как всегда, сказал Дерек.

 

Даже при том, что теперь он официально встречался с Дереком, Стайлз не думал, что его жизнь очень уж сильно изменилась. А вот его пациенты с этим согласны не были. Ему отвесили кучу комплементов о том, что он весь сияет от счастья, а миссис Картер заявила, что у него взгляд влюбленного человека. Долбанутая больница. Он всегда подозревал, что в Бикон Хиллз творится что-то странное. Но у него не было времени задумываться о возможных сверхъестественных существах, притаившихся в Бикон Хиллз. Не было буквально до того вечера, когда Стайлз привел Дерека домой, знакомиться со своим отцом. Формально, это уже не был его дом. Он уже много лет жил со Скоттом.  
  
Он немного волновался о том, как все пройдет. Стайлз на собственном опыте убедился, что Дерек умеет быть очаровательным, но он понятия не имел, как отреагирует отец на то, что его единственный сын встречается с альфой. Его отец не был предвзятым человеком, но он в открытую давал понять, что отдал бы большее предпочтение бетам, как он сам, особенно для своего единственного сына. Хотя, если он не одобрит, ничего особо не изменится. Не то чтобы у них с Дереком все было очень серьезно, но как бы он не любил своего отца, Стайлз сделал свой выбор.   
  
Стайлз позвонил и предупредил отца заранее, так что тот, открыв дверь, встретил их подозрительно радостным приветствием.  
  
– Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Дерек.  
  
– Мне тоже, шериф Стилински.  
  
– Зови меня Джон. Проходите, вино почти охладилось.  
  
Джон. Вино. Охладилось. Кто это вообще такой, и где его отец? Стайлз едва узнавал его большую часть вечера. Тот уже готов был записать Дерека в ежегодную рождественскую открытку Стилински. Да он себя так мило даже со Скоттом не вел!  
  
– И тогда притон взорвался. Это была огромная победа для нашей команды, чего, к сожалению, не скажешь о твоей матери.   
  
Пока отец рассказывал какую-то историю, Стайлз немного отключился, но упоминание мамы Дерека вновь привлекло его внимание.  
  
– Значит, ты уже встречался с миссис Хейл.  
  
– Сынок, ты чем слушал? Она владела тем домом, в котором находился притон, и мы просто обязаны были ее допросить. Конечно же, она не имела к этому никакого отношения, но мне было приятно с ней познакомиться. Она даже рассказала мне немного о своих детях. Какое совпадение, Дерек, что ты теперь встречаешься с моим сыном.  
  
Ну, это все объясняло. Дерек получил одобрение от семьи как раз таки благодаря своей матери. Он, должно быть, уже давно знал, что у их родителей было что-то общее в прошлом. Если бы его отцу не особо нравился Дерек, то тот бы не смог остаться в его жизни надолго.  
  
На этот раз Стайлз говорил не особо много. Его отцу и Дереку, кажется, и так было о чем поговорить.  
  
Тем вечером, когда они уже вместе лежали в кровати и практически спали, Дерек задал какой-то вопрос.  
  
– Чего? – переспросил Стайлз.  
  
– Я только что спросил, почему тебе так надо было представлять меня своему отцу. Что это еще за обещание?  
  
– А, ну да. Когда в моем нежном шестнадцатилетнем возрасте папа провел со мной беседу «об этом», он заставил меня пообещать, что я обязательно приведу своего первого парня «для знакомства». Мне пришлось поклясться жизнью моего пса. И несмотря на то, что он уже много лет на небесах, я понял, что не могу так поступить с бедным Спарки. Это был замечательный пес.  
  
– Ты умеешь быть милым, – улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
– Не привыкай, любимый. Все, я спать, у меня завтра будет долгий день.   
  
– Да, я тоже.

 

– Я слышала, что ты пойдешь на концерт вместе с Дереком Хейлом?  
  
– Лидия, как неожиданно встретить тебя в отделении.  
  
– Знаю, – она настороженно огляделась по сторонам, – я ненадолго. Мне не нравятся люди, которые могут со мной говорить. Хотела тебя кое о чем попросить.  
  
– Ух ты.  
  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты попросил своего бойфренда вечером поговорить с доктором Харрисом. Моему отделению нужны средства, а он отказывается меня слушать.  
  
– Лидия, это концерт в поддержку омег, а не альф, – разъяснил он. – Свои проблемы решай сама.  
  
– Я пыталась, но этот мудак отказывается меня слушать. Даже при том, что я альфа, я все еще девушка, а у Харриса с этим какие-то проблемы, видимо. Он слушает мнение только тех, кто белый, мужского пола, богатый и способный повлиять на его карьеру. И это все как раз о Дереке.  
  
– Ты могла бы его просто убить, – предложил Стайлз.  
  
– У тебя на все проблемы одно решение – убийство, – вздохнула Лидия.  
  
– Самое эффективное, – буркнул он.  
  
– Пфф, одни разговоры, Стилински. Только я не заметила скопившейся кучки тел.  
  
– По телевизору вечно рассказывают про серийных убийц. Я знаю, как спрятать тело.  
  
– Знай, если ты не поговоришь со своим бойфрендом, я обязательно проведу расследование.   
  
Стайлз понял, что припираться бесполезно.  
  
– Я скажу Дереку, чтобы он поговорил об этом со своей матерью. В любом случае деньги приходят именно оттуда.  
  
– Спасибо, я тебе этого не забуду. Оставь для меня вечером один танец.  
  
– Не уверен, что Дерек потерпит конкуренцию.  
  
– Ему придется смириться, – решительно возразила она. – Джексон мне постоянно на ноги наступает.

 

– Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить, – обратилась к нему Эрика.  
  
– И когда Стайлз Стилински стал таким популярным среди женского пола?  
  
– Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но мой ответ – никогда. Я, вообще-то, о Бойде хотела спросить. Хочу пригласить его на концерт.  
  
– Этот концерт начинает подозрительно смахивать на выпускной бал. Не понимаю, в чем проблема?  
  
– Ну, я знаю, что между вами что-то есть.  
  
– Поверь, между нами ничего нет. Вряд ли бы Дерек оценил, если бы мы все так же сохраняли нашу с Бойдом договоренность. Кроме того, его сердце всегда было где-то в другом месте.  
  
Эрика пропустила мимо ушей его весьма не тонкий намек и продолжила:  
  
– Окей, но тут еще одна проблема. Он не альфа.  
  
– Серьезно, Эрика. После всех этих разговоров о симпатии к кроссоверам и о том, что мы не должны никого судить, ты готова его оттолкнуть только потому, что он бета? Это биология, и ты не способна на нее повлиять. И должен признаться, хоть он и бета, в постели он настоящий альфа.  
  
– Это очень приятная новость. Значит, ты думаешь, что мне стоит попытаться? – она казалась неуверенной, и это было очень странно.  
  
– Конечно, я вообще не понимаю, почему это вызывает у тебя подобные сомнения. Он просто не сможет тебе отказать.

 

– Обалдеть, ты выглядишь как Дэниэл Крэйг в роли Джеймса Бонда, – пораженно присвистнул Стайлз.  
  
– Это значит, что ты - моя девушка Бонда? – пошутил Дерек.  
  
– Отъебись, я вечно остающийся в тени, но намного более важный 006. Разве ты не собираешься меня хвалить?  
  
– Ты выглядишь великолепно, Стайлз, – заверил его Дерек. – Но нам действительно нужно уже выходить. Скотт едет с нами?  
  
– Нет, он вчера вечером оставался у Айзека. Я вообще начинаю думать, что он там живет.  
  
– Разве это проблема? Ты же можешь снять себе собственное жилье.  
  
– Могу, но большая арендная плата означает меньше денег на мое обучение. Не важно, оставим проблемы на другой день. Мне бы сначала сегодняшний вечер пережить.  
  
– Не думаю, что это будет таким уж испытанием, каким это тебе представляется. Тебе же не надо читать речь, просто походи там и расскажи людям, какой ты удивительный доктор. Вряд ли для тебя это будет проблемой.

 

Дерек был прав. Стайлз провел большую часть вечера, рассказывая всем о своей исключительности. Это, казалось, возымело свой эффект, потому что те люди, которые изначально не воспринимали омегу-доктора всерьез, выслушав его, начали менять свое мнение к лучшему. Он необычайно гордился собой, ведь всегда приятно изменять предвзятые мнения людей.  
  
Ночь, казалось, проходила с предельным успехом. Бойд и Эрика болтали без умолку (он понятия не имел, что Бойд вообще умел столько говорить), Эллисон выглядела счастливой рядом с доктором Дитоном, а Лидия нахлобучила Джексона, когда тот отдавил ей палец на ноге.  
  
– Внезапно к нему подошел мужчина, причем явно в изрядном подпитии.  
  
– Должно быть, ты Стайлз. Маленькая омежка моего племянника. Я Питер Хейл.  
  
Похоже, вечеру не суждено оставаться таким же прекрасным. Внимание, крипи-дядюшка.  
  
– Я его бойфренд, – подтвердил Стайлз, – но я бы предпочел, чтобы вы называли меня Стайлз, а не «маленькая омежка».  
  
– Прости, должно быть, я все же слегка старомоден. Я знаю, что теперь неполиткорректно считать омег слабыми и уязвимыми.  
  
– Прошу меня простить, я вижу, что со мной хочет поговорить кое-кто поинтереснее, – Стайлз посчитал, что будет глупо, убить дядю собственного бойфренда на глазах больших боссов, независимо от того, насколько тот был жутким.   
  
Он обратился к первому же попавшему человеку, и, к счастью для него, это оказалась Лора.  
  
– Я просто обязан спросить: твой дядя всегда такой жуткий или просто мне так везет?  
  
– Черт, дядя Питер здесь? – Лора выглядела раздраженной. – Поверь, он не был приглашен. Мы стараемся держать его от общества как можно дальше. И Дерек этому тоже не обрадуется. Он его ненавидит.  
  
– Я предупрежу охрану, чтобы они были готовы к хорошей альфа-потасовке, – пошутил Стайлз.  
  
– Дерек не будет драться, а вот мама…  
  
– Так даже лучше. А где, кстати, Дерек? Я его уже некоторое время не видел.  
  
– Где-то здесь, треплется с кем-нибудь. Для человека, полного решимости не возглавлять компанию, у него к этому есть все способности. Моя бедная мама теперь вынуждена называть в качестве приемника нашу младшую сестру.  
  
– Тогда я пошел искать твоего бестолкового брата. Пожелай мне удачи.  
  
На то, чтобы найти Дерека, ушло некоторое время. Тот разговаривал с миссис Моррелл, одним из директоров больницы. Стайлз не хотел прерывать их разговор, тем более что его с ней беседы никогда хорошо не заканчивались.  
  
– Привет, Стайлз! Я слышал о твоем богатом и супергорячем парне. Должен признать, что слухи не врут, – Дэнни явно восхищался видом.   
  
– Привет, Дэнни. А где Итан?  
  
– Он сегодня не смог, – разочарованно сказал Дэнни. Тот ему явно нравился. – И это очень плохо, потому что я застрял тут с Лидией и Джексоном, а с ними сегодня действительно тяжело.  
  
– Не все так же хороши в отношениях, как мы. Это талант.  
  
Дэнни весело фыркнул, а к ним внезапно присоединился Дерек, обвив рукой талию Стайлза. Подозрительное собственничество.  
  
– Я Дерек Хейл, бойфренд Стайлза, – представился он, протягивая руку, которую Дэнни вежливо пожал.  
  
– Приятно познакомиться, Дерек. Это честь, встретить парня, способного поставить Стайлза на колени. Метафорически, конечно.  
  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся Дерек, но искренним он явно не выглядел. Стайлз пришел к выводу, что знакомить своего бойфренда и парня, с которым трахался пару лет, было не самой удачной идеей.  
  
– Прости, но нам надо отойти, – извинился Стайлз. – Кое о чем поговорить.  
  
– Конечно, увидимся позже, – согласился Дэнни.  
  
– Н-да, ни разу не щекотливая ситуация, – подытожил Стайлз, когда они оказались вне пределов слышимости. – Можешь, кстати, убрать уже руку.  
  
– Но моей руке нравиться ее нынешнее положение, – тоскливо заметил Дерек. Это было так очаровательно. – И заметь, я не был с ним груб.  
  
– Дружелюбным ты тоже не выглядел.  
  
– Если кому-то и упрекать других в недружелюбности, то уж точно не тебе, – съязвил Дерек.  
  
– Я понимаю, что это было несколько лицемерно с моей стороны, но со своими друзьями я всегда веду себя дружелюбно. Честно. А что насчет твоих друзей? У тебя они вообще есть?  
  
– Есть, – возмутился Дерек. – Но большинство либо путешествуют, либо слишком заняты на работе. Не то чтобы я по ним очень сильно скучал. Лора - мой лучший друг. Только не говори ей этого.  
  
– Понял, тебе нужно поддерживать свой суровый имидж.  
  
– Нет, просто с тех пор, как умер отец, она относится к таким вещам слишком эмоционально.  
  
Дерек впервые упомянул своего отца.  
  
– Когда он умер? – поинтересовался Стайлз, но потом быстро добавил: – Ты не обязан отвечать, если не хочешь.  
  
– Несколько лет назад в нашем загородном доме случился пожар. Он погиб, спасая мою маму.  
  
– Ничего себе, это ужасно. Моя мама умерла, когда мне было десять. От такого нельзя оправиться.  
  
– Да, я знаю, – Дерек выглядел действительно грустным.  
  
В отчаянной попытке немного поднять настроение, Стайлз решил расспросить Дерека о его дяде.  
  
– Кстати о семье, ты знал, что здесь твой дядя Питер?  
  
– Блять, мама придет в ярость. Она терпеть не может этого мудака. Он приставал к тебе?  
  
– Ну, все не так плохо, но он явно не поклонник политкорректности, – сообщил Стайлз.  
  
– Это самое наименьшее, что ты мог сказать, - вздохнул Дерек. – Ладно, пойду, попрошу охрану, чтобы немедленно вывели его отсюда. От него одни неприятности. Этот вечер в помощь омегам, так что это дерьмо тут лишнее. Увидимся позже.  
  
– Давай, а я пойду, поищу Скотта и Айзека.  
  
Скотт медленно танцевал с Айзеком, они были как всегда неразлучны. Когда они решили сделать перерыв, Стайлз решил, что это отличная возможность спросить у друга то, что беспокоило его уже некоторое время.  
  
– Один вопрос, Скотт, мы еще соседи?  
  
– Естественно, а почему должно быть иначе? – Скотт нахмурился, явно не ожидая подобного вопроса.  
  
– Хмм, дай-ка подумать, наверное, потому что тебя не было в нашей квартире всю эту неделю.  
  
– Ну, это из-за… смен, – объяснил Скотт. – Айзек живет ближе к больнице.  
  
– Значит, на следующей неделе тебя все же стоит ждать дома?   
  
– Конечно, мы с Айзеком не собираемся съезжаться, – рассмеялся Скотт, а Стайлз моментально заметил, как погрустнело лицо бедного Айзека.  
  
– А знаешь что, мы обсудим это позже, – не желая омрачать вечер Айзеку, решил сменить тему Стайлз. – Просто подумай обо всех тех деньгах, которые тебе приходится тратить на место, в котором ты практически не бываешь. Подумай о своей бедной маме и студенческих кредитах.  
  
– Окей, я подумаю, – уступил Скотт, но Стайлз знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что делать тот ничего не собирался. – Кстати говоря, каково это, быть очаровательным? Как-то это для тебя не свойственно.  
  
– Думаю, все проходит довольно таки хорошо, – самодовольно сказал Стайлз. – Людям, кажется, нравится экстраординарная омега по имени Стайлз Стилински.  
  
– Круто. А когда твой бойфренд пойдет толкать речь?  
  
– Оу, а он не пойдет, – поправил его Стайлз. – Это сделает его мама.  
  
– Странно, я слышал, что объявлять будут именно Дерека.  
  
– Должно быть, произошли какие-то изменения, потому что я разговаривал с ним только что.  
  
– Питер Хейл официально покинул здание, – подошел к ним Дерек, явно расслышав свое имя. – Он все так же продолжал нажираться.  
  
– Почему Скотт думает, что произносить речь будешь ты? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
– Не я, а моя мама. Она собирается объявить, что передает мне свое место в Больничном совете, – непринужденно объяснил Дерек, и Стайлз совсем не был удивлен. Нет.  
  
– Что?! Почему ты мне раньше не сказал? Ты хоть понимаешь, что это фактически делает тебя моим начальником?  
  
– Прости, я не стал говорить тебе заранее, – ответил Дерек, заметив взбешенный взгляд Стайлза. – Но это совершенно ничего не изменит. У мамы просто нет времени посещать все эти собрания. Она нужна в нашем Лондонском офисе, так что ей придется уехать на несколько месяцев. Мы с Лорой займем ее место. К тому же, я в любом случае не буду подписывать твои зарплатные чеки. Правление не обсуждает отдельно взятых врачей. Это не входит в обязанности.  
  
Стайлзу пришлось признать, что это было довольно разумно.  
  
– Однако нельзя действовать вот так, исподтишка. Разве не предполагается, что пары должны обсуждать подобное дерьмо?  
  
– Ладно, я понял. Я должен был предвидеть, что у тебя будет такая реакция. Если ты действительно против этого, то я отступлю.  
  
– Нет, все нормально. Просто на будущее, предупреждай меня заранее.  
  
– Обещаю, – сказал Дерек. – Черт, мне нужно идти. Мама очень красноречиво помахала мне рукой.

 

Когда Дерека Хейла объявили новым членом Совета, все в зале зааплодировали. Все, кроме Стайлза.  
  
На самом деле, его не сильно беспокоило присутствие Дерека в Совете, просто он все явственнее начинал осознавать, что Дерек становится неотъемлемой частью его жизни. А еще стоило учесть тот факт, что Эрика и Лора стали ближе друг другу, как и Дерек с Айзеком. А теперь у Дерека будет официальная причина постоянно присутствовать в больнице, не включающая в себя Стайлза. Все становилось немного слишком реальным.  
  
Стайлз никогда не строил настолько далеко идущих планов. Он просто думал, что они повстречаются несколько месяцев, а потом мирно разойдутся, когда до Дерека, наконец, дойдет, что Стайлз абсолютно безнадежен.  
  
В данный момент все эти надежды вылетали в трубу. Это абсолютно точно не будет легко, более того, это будет сложно. Стайлз понятия не имел, сможет ли он влиться в эти отношения, но Дерека отпускать тоже не хотелось. Потому что впервые за очень долгое время он был действительно счастлив, и всему виной стал Дерек. Тот самый придурок.  
  
Дерек выглядел на сцене просто сногсшибательно (ему действительно стоило стать моделью), и Стайлз знал, что сейчас самое время быть мужиком и все же решиться.  
  
Никто не знал, чем все закончится: может быть разбитым сердцем, а возможно и совместной старостью. Но попробовать в любом случае стоило.

 

– Эрика, я не буду менять фамилию.  
  
– Но никто не воспринимает всерьез доктора по фамилии Стилински. Ты себе даже представить не можешь, сколько раз в день мне приходится ее записывать. А иногда я даже получаю письма адресованные доктору Билински. Доктор Хейл звучит намного лучше.  
  
– Но ты же осталась Эрикой Рейес, почему я должен становиться Стайлзом Хейлом? И, кстати, звучит это не очень.  
  
– Потому что Рейес – великолепная фамилия, – уверенно возразила она, – да и Бойда все зовут именно по фамилии, так что это все только усложнило бы. К тому же Хейл – реально суперская фамилия. Уверена, что ты, взяв ее, получишь все возможные привилегии, – у Эрики загорелись глаза, и она явно подумала об еще одном посещении семейного дома отдыха.  
  
– И это одна из причин, почему я не буду менять фамилию. Я не заинтересован в особом отношении.  
  
– Как пожелаешь, – усмехнулась Эрика, – но теми темпами, которыми ты идешь, ты возглавил бы отделение в мгновение ока. Особенно учитывая то, что доктор Дитон теперь больше предпочитает оставаться дома в роли папочки, нежели весь день орать на интернов.  
  
– А я очень люблю поорать на интернов, – приободрился Стайлз.  
  
– Я знаю, – добродушно сказала Эрика. – Знаешь, это немного странно, что Скотт и Айзек до сих пор не узаконили свои отношения. Я почему-то была уверена, что они это сделают до вас с Дереком. В смысле, вы же вместе с Дереком три года.  
  
– Я боюсь, что мой дорогой Скотт страдает фобией обязательств намного больше, чем пытается показать. Однако они счастливы, поэтому кому какая разница. Поверь, свадьба была не моей идеей, но Дерек в ней по уши.  
  
– Нет, он по уши в тебе.  
  
– Это отвратительно, - возразил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты должен включить это в свою клятву.  
  
– Ха-ха, забавно. Я скажу то, что я обязан сказать по закону, вот и все.  
  
– Ты такой трудный, – закатила глаза Эрика, – и это печально. Пойду я, поговорю с Эллисон. Мы так и не определились с цветом для подружек невесты.  
  
– Никаких подружек невесты. Или ты не заметила отсутствие невесты, как таковой?  
  
– Эллисон, Лора и я заслуживаем принять непосредственное участие в этой свадьбе. Все эти шаферы – дерьмо собачье, – разразилась Эрика. Она начинала напоминать Стайлзу Лидию, и это совсем не комплимент. – Мы лично возились с тобой весь первый год. Без нас не было бы и свадьбы! Вспомни все те разы, когда ты приходил ко мне за советом: Дерек хочет, чтобы мы вместе поехали в отпуск, Дерек хочет съехаться, Дерек хочет завести собаку.  
  
– Я по-прежнему ненавижу эту собаку. Но я давно уже уволил тебя с поста моего Оби-Ван Кеноби. Теперь я знаю, что делать.  
  
– Вы обо мне говорите? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
Эрика смылась искать Эллисон. Оставаться могло быть опасно.  
  
– Да, я провожу большую часть времени, сплетничая о тебе, вместо того, чтобы помогать нуждающимся.  
  
– Я очень интересный объект, – поддразнил Дерек. – Но оставь разговоры для ужина. Куда бы ты хотел пойти?  
  
– Уверен, что в Макдональдсе найдется свободный стол.  
  
– Ты забыл, да?  
  
– А, ну да, семейный ужин, – вспомнил Стайлз. – Не знаю, выбери что-нибудь шикарное, но не очень шикарное. Что-нибудь среднее.  
  
– Это точное описание наших отношений. Надо включить это в клятву, – глубокомысленно изрек Дерек.  
  
– Не смей. Я умею очень быстро бегать.  
  
– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько людей раскритиковало мое огромное мужество после того, как я решил официально связать себя с тобой.  
  
– Это именно ты хочешь быть связанным, не я. Погоди, как-то извращенно получилось.  
  
– У меня с этим проблем нет, – оскалился Дерек. – Знаешь, мы еще не опробовали одну из тех кладовок. Исправим?  
  
– Мистер Хейл, это определенно одна из лучших ваших идей. Пойдемте в кладовку и проанализируем остальные ваши идеи.  
  
– Насчет тебя у меня их много.  
  
Стайлз вернулся на работу спустя полтора часа. Как это ни поразительно, но все же возможно оставаться потрясающим доктором и потрясающим бойфрендом одновременно.  
  
Да, Мир, определенно, был очень добр к Стайлзу Стилински.  
  
А потом его пьяный пациент посчитал превосходной идею блевануть на своего любезного доктора.  
  
И Стайлз возненавидел всех.

 

 

~Конец~

       

  

 

                                                   


End file.
